The present invention relates generally to a hair cutting comb and more specifically to a hair cutting comb with removable blades.
Existing hair cutting combs are known, such as for example, Design Pat. No. D364,939. These combs include a razor between the teeth so that a user may both comb and trim a person's hair. This combination includes the protection of a retracted blade disposed internal to the teeth of the comb. To replace the blades, a user must remove a top clip portion and push a tab that forces the blades up through a center chamber or cavity. This technique is not only very difficult to manually accomplish, but it is common for the tab and or comb to break when attempting to replace the blade.
Another problem with existing combs is the usage of a top clip portion to hold the blades in place. This top clip portion snaps into place on the top of the comb and prevents the razor blades from falling out. This piece can easily break or get lost. Without this piece, the comb itself is essentially rendered useless for its intended purpose because the blades don't stay in place. Thus, if this simple little piece breaks or is lost, the comb cannot be used.